Low cost technologies for providing Internet services regardless of location and time are sought by Internet users and service enterprisers. One scheme for realizing a high speed data transmission rate for mobile Internet users is an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) scheme.
While OFDM signals are transmitted without being significantly affected by a frequency-selective fading, OFDM schemes still face various known problems. Accordingly, a communication technology using a multi-antenna has attracted a great deal of attention as one of the technologies for solving the problems of the OFDM scheme.
Since a receiver receiving signals by radio has limitations in terms of its volume, area, and power consumption, a multi-antenna is generally equipped in a transmitter. By equipping a plurality of antennas in the transmitter, it is possible to reduce the complexity of the receiver, and to minimize the performance drop due to a multi-path fading.
However, when a user's mobile terminal is a transmitter, including, but not limited to, a portable or hand-held terminal, it is difficult to equip the mobile terminal with multiple antennas. To acquire a transmission (TX) diversity effect, the size of a mobile terminal may be increased to provide sufficient distance between the plurality of antennas.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system for generating a space frequency block code relay signal and a method using the system which realizes a high speed data transmission rate and increases frequency performance, while meeting the demand for a compact transmitter including a user's mobile terminal.